Nonaki
by Moonchildgirl
Summary: Anki is a boy looking for his way home. what he finds instead is his future. bad summery i know, just read and let me know what you think of this. it is not one of my best and was written a long time age.


Nonaki

Anki and Tave have been in this new place and time for over a year now. Neither of them knew how they came to be here or of how they could find there way home. But being stuck here wasn't so bad. It was very green and bright and there were trees everywhere. Trees Anki liked and also the fact that the nearest village; this coming from the mouth of a happened upon traveler, was several miles down the road. And the road that he was on was not traveled very often. That was news Anki liked to hear. That, however caused one small problem. It caused Anki to become very bored; which brought out his dark mischievous side.

Anki and Tave were currently resting in a tree that stood by the side of the sparsely traveled road when Anki sat straight up, his black eyes twinkling with mischief. Leaning forward he looked down the road. There, coming down the road was a small group of travelers. There were five in all; two human females, a human male and two male demons. One was a fox demon child and the other an inu hanyou. One word came to Anki's mind when he saw the inu hanyou - Entertainment.

"What are you up to this time Anki?" Tave asked as he watched his friend jump down easily from the tree to the ground, his small wings fluttering in the light breeze created by the fall. Tave was the only one who could see them. He didn't understand why, nor did he really care.

"Just going to have a little fun." Anki said as he walked up onto the road and waited for the small group to come up. Tave stayed where he was. He learned a long time ago that it was safer for him to be away when Anki was up to mischief. If he didn't he was some how sucked into it. It was better for him to be an observer and he watched as the group cautiously approached Anki.

"Go easy this time Anki." he whispered to himself. The last time Anki had 'a little fun' they were chased from a village, the word demon being screamed at them as they ran. He shuddered at the memory.

Anki watched as the group slowly approached him. He could tell they were leery of his presence and that made him smile. It was when they were only a couple feet away that he noticed what one of the females was wearing. His eyes narrowed and his nose twitched; his quest for entertainment forgotten. She was a pretty enough girl but the clothes she wore made her look too easy; and he told her this.

"You look like a slut." he told her when she was in front of him, his voice flat and without emotion. This made the small group stop, he just cocked his head to the side and looked her up and down. His eyes holding no humor.

"What?" the girl cried, livid. Anki smiled wickedly.

The others there seem shocked at his bluntness. But he didn't care. "I have some clothes that would look a lot better on you." Anki said unfazed by the girl's anger. "You can have them if you want." He was trying his best not to smile again at the amusing look on the girl's cute face or the stares of death he was getting from the others in the little group. The girl just glared at him, not answering.

"I'd take Anki up on that offer if you know what's best for you." Tave called from his spot in the tree. He knew what Anki would do if the girl should foolishly refuse. "Just a thought." he said shrugging his shoulders. The other four there looked up at him, except for the girl. Her sugary brown eyes just narrowed, an angry glare in them and hissed, "No thank you."

Anki just looked at her, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Then with a quick wave of his hand the girl's clothing exploded outward, like a piece of cloth wound up to tight, leaving the girl standing there in her undergarments completely shocked her companions just as shocked.

Anki, with black eyes shining with amusement, reached into his bag that was resting on his back and pulled out a beautiful kimono that he had bought for Laia's friend's daughter. Its colours were white, blue and purple, assorted in a flower pattern. It was the latest kimono and he handed it wordlessly to the girl. The girl, just as quietly, reached out with one hand while the other rested across her full breasts, and took the beautiful garment, a blush tinting her cheeks. She was furious and embarrassed all at once. Anki could see and feel this and it made him smile. This was fun!

Anki watched her as she put on the robe part of the kimono. After it was on the girl stopped, and without hesitation Anki went up to her and helped her with the rest. She resisted at first, but when Anki slapped her hand away for the fifth time she reluctantly gave in. When she was fully dressed Anki took a step back and admired his handy work.

"You did a good job Anki." Tave said from the tree branch as he looked down at the girl that Anki had taken an interest in. "She looks rather fetching in that one."

Anki looked at the girl once again and nodded. "She does, doesn't she." The others in the group had to agree. Kagome looked very beautiful in that kimono. Better than her school uniform. Or any other kimono her mother might have given her.

The girl blushed even deeper at those words and when Anki moved out of the way the group slowly continued on to their destination, with the girl reluctantly following. She looked back only once. And as Anki watched them go a strange sensation began growing in his chest.

"You like her, don't you?" Tave asked, appearing behind him.

Anki was a little surprised at his friend's sudden appearance behind him, but more so at the question he just asked. Because- he was right.

Chapter II

"Kagome," Sango said as they sat down at the headman's table. They had arrived just a short time ago and had been offered to have dinner and spend the night. It was a thank you for ridding the village of a pesky demon spirit. "You know, he's right. You do look very good in that kimono." she said, her hand brushing along the silky soft fabric. It was an unusual texture. It was almost like silk. "The way you had gained it could have been a little different." The other at the table agreed except for Inuyasha, he was remaining silent. Which wasn't so unusual, but somehow didn't feel right. They were also curious as to why he didn't attack the boy.

Kagome blushed deeply as she remembered what that strange boy with the all black eyes said, and even more when a warm feeling began to spread through her chest at the thought of him. Could she really have feelings for him? What about her feelings for Inuyasha? Did they mean nothing? She just didn't know. That night as she laid there in bed she wondered about all this. And what she was going to do when she saw him next. What she didn't know was that the boy she was thinking about was outside, wondering about her the same way.

During the next couple of weeks Anki followed the little group. He made sure to keep out of their sights and camped when they were outside a little ways away from the group. During one of the nights he and Tave talked about the girl that had somehow captured his best friend's heart.

"So what are you going to do?" Tave asked Anki as they sat in a tree a little ways down from where the group camped.

"I don't know." Anki answered. "I know she feels the same way I do. It's just a matter of time before she realizes it too." he said leaning his back against the tree they were camped in.

"What are you going to do when she does?" Tave asked watching his friend. He could see how strong the feeling for her was and it made his heart soar. It was about time.

Anki looked at his best friend and said without hesitation. "I'm going to make her mine."

"Hopefully with her permission." Tave said with a chuckle.

"Of course." Anki said a little indignant at the presumption.

Tave just chuckled, then something occurred to him. "Onaki." he said as an after thought. His mind was back with his people and something his mother was telling him before her untimely death.

"What's that?" Anki asked looking at Tave. Tave had that far off look in his eyes that he usually got when he was thinking about something from the past.

"Hunh." Tave said coming back to the present. "Oh, just something my mother told me. It's a word my people have for a certain feeling- emotion. It means- True Love. It's companion word is Nonaki, which means Precious Love." he told Anki, a twinkle in his dark blue eyes.

"Oh." Anki said, understanding. "So she's my Nonaki."

"Yes."

"Good." he said leaning back against the tree again. Tave took up his position against Anki's chest and soon they were both asleep.

As Anki watched the girl they called Kagome his feelings for her began to grow deeper and stronger. Which made him think long and hard on what Tave told him. The more he thought about it the more sure he was that Tave was right. She was the one that was meant to be by his side. Why he didn't know. She was nothing like his Laia. She was- different. She was young for one and wasn't nearly as beautiful as Laia. And she was small where Laia was larger in the breast area.

She has her pluses though. She has a beautiful smile and a cute little laugh. And when she blushes she is breathtaking. Her small body is well proportioned in all areas; which he liked. Unlike his friend Tave though he prefers both genders. Although at the moment it has been mostly girls that he has taken to his bed. And it is only certain girls that catch his eye that he does. Which is why he is curious as to why Kagome has. But all that aside, she has, and whether or not he understands the reasons is irrelevant. All that matters is that she has. And that he is beginning to love her.

After the second week he decided it was time to show himself to them and to see if what he has been sensing from Kagome was true. He knew they were on their way to another village that laid just a little ways down the road, so Anki decided to arrive there before them. After changing his eyes from all black to golden he made his way quickly to the village and introduce himself to the headman of the village. The headman was a nice man and was not too freaked about the colour of his eyes. Which pleased Anki to no end.

As they sat there and talked for a little the headman's new wife came outside to greet him. It was then after she went back inside to tell the servants to start preparing dinner that the headman made a confession to Anki. It would seem that he was having a hard time getting his new wife with child. Anki was overjoyed. Not at the headman's dilemma but at the fact that he could help him.

Laia, his previous wife, was a new age medicine woman. She knew all about herbs and what they can do and how they effect the human body. She loved to pour her knowledge onto him. Why, he had no idea. But if it made her happy then he was happy to please her. Now he was glad that he listened to what she told him. He told the headman what plant he needed to find to help his wife's fertility and described it to him. The headman grew excited and told Anki where he could find the plant. So, with the help of two of his wife's female servants Anki went out to the forest out on the outskirts of the village to gather the beautiful blue leafed herb.

That was where he was when Kagome and company arrived at the village. After Anki had gathered all the herbs he needed he and the two servants made their way back to the village and the headman's home. Inside Anki and the two servants crushed the herbs finely, then poured the end product into a small pouch.

With that done Anki went in search of the headman's wife. He found her in the dining area with her husband . Anki took note of the guests that he was talking to, but simply ignored them. Instead, he walked over to the wife and leaning in close whispered something in her ear. As they walked away Anki looked back at the guests, at Kagome in particular. He could see a light blush tinting her cheeks as he looked at her, and with a smile turned and walked away, the headman's wife at his side.

Kagome sat there quietly at the table, her plate of food still untouched in front of her. Her mind was currently elsewhere. She didn't even hear Sango speak her name she was so lost in her thoughts, and when she lightly touched her arm she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Kagome, is everything alright?" Sango asked, a little concerned. Her friend has been really quiet lately and that was very abnormal for her.

Kagome just smiled. "I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all." she said glancing at her friend next to her. "So don't worry."

Just then the boy that had been on her mind since she first met him came walking through the door, the headman's wife at his side. He was smiling as he talked to her, looking up to meet her eyes. It was then that she noticed that the boy's eyes had changed colour, from all black to a deep golden colour. She didn't say anything. She was afraid that if she did the headman would throw him out for being a demon, or worse, have him killed. She looked to the others and noticed that they too remained silent. Either they hadn't noticed what she did or they feared the same thing. She was glad either way.

No sooner had she noticed this she felt his eyes on her and when she looked up she saw him looking at her with those intense gold eyes. A blush tinted her and she looked away, only to look back when she heard the headman's wife ask, "Do you know them?"

Anki's eyes widened, unsure on how to answer that question. "I do, and yet I don't." he told her, deciding on the truth. When he saw the confused look on the woman's pretty face he quickly added, "I met them on the road a few villages down, but parted company shortly after."

"Really?" the wife said looking at her husband's guests. "Do you like them?" she asked, looking at Anki. She had been dubious of the monk at first but if Anki knew them and can vouch for them then she will allow them to stay the night as they had earlier asked.

"I suppose they are alright." Anki answered. He understood why the woman asked him that question and what she was aiming for, so he nodded his head.

She smiled and looked to the guests, "In answer to your earlier request I have decided to allow you to stay the night. My servants will show you to your rooms when you are ready to retire for the night." she told them. This was her decision and her husband will respect it as was asked upon his asking for her hand.

"Thank you my lady." the monk said with a bow.

All through dinner Anki stayed by the wife's side. His eyes though kept glancing over to Kagome when the others were not watching. He longed to be by her side and he could tell she wanted him there as well, but unfortunately the wife did not want him to move. She felt safer when he was at her side when her husband was not there. When dinner was done and Kagome and her friends departed to the outdoors the headman's wife departed to her rooms, with a nodded thanks. Anki watched as they gathered outside and as he watched he saw Kagome look at him. It was then that he decided that tonight he was going to make her his.

While Kagome was out with the others Anki slipped into her room and waited in the shadows for her to come in. he didn't like doing this this way but it was the only way to keep this private. He stayed there until she was in bed, only then did he emerge from the shadows that his him so well. He walked up to her. "I like you Kagome." he told her as he walked, looking down at her as she laid there. "And I know you like me too. I can sense it. I can see it. So why don't we stop playing around and admit it."

Kagome looked up at the beautiful golden eyes boy, shocked on so many levels. It was true, she did like him. And even more true, she wanted to be with him. "I want to be with you Kagome." he said, mirroring her thoughts, as he walked the rest of the way to her. "I want you to be my wife- my mate."

This admission surprised her completely. Did she want to be with him? Could she spend the rest of her life with him? Yes! Yes she could! She opened eyes she did not realize she had closed, Anki was now kneeling before her at her feet. He was looking at her as if she had said something. Did she say it aloud?

Anki looked down at Kagome. Joy was blossoming in his chest. He knew she wanted him. That she was ready for him. He could smell it, and it excited him.

"I want to make you mine." Anki breathed as he removed the blanket that cover her body. "Will you accept me?"

"Yes." Kagome breathed, Anki's presence and the fact that he wanted her excited her. There was no hesitation. None at all. She just looked into Anki's golden eyes, holding them.

Anki smiled. "I am very good with women." he told her. "You will only feel pleasure." then added with a smirk as his hands moved up, running his fingers along her silky legs, "I am not big enough to cause any pain." His eyes were on her the whole time. Watching for any hesitation. Any change of mind. There was none. She was set in her decision. She will belong to him. Anki smiled when he saw this, and it pleased him very much to know.

His hands continued up until they reached her soft satin panties. Fingers curling around the sides he gently and slowly pulled them down, then off, discarding the soft fabric to the side. Kagome's breathing began to quickened as she felt the cool air on her woman area and watched Anki pull up her night gown, resting the fabric on her stomach, exposing herself to him.

Anki looked down, his eyes resting on the black curly hair and pink pubic lips. They were damp with her excitement. A smile curled his lips. She was definitely ready for him. Gently he pulled Kagome's legs apart, exposing herself even more to him. Kagome's breathing quickened even more, and even more so when Anki's talented hands began to massage her lips and clitoris. His thumbs began rubbing up and down the pink flesh of her lips, the tip of his index finger gently circled her clitoris. The silky black hair felt good on the palms of his hands and tickled the tips of his fingers as they combed through the soft hair. Moisture began to bead at her small virgin opening as he continued with his enticing. Leaning forward he gently licked up the vaginal liquid.

Kagome's breathing caught in her throat when she felt his warm tongue lick and suck at her woman area. Soon a wonderful sensation began to flood through her already hot body and a moan seeped through slightly parted lips. Anki sat back up, his back arching as he did. His whole body was alert, his senses heightened. There were two demons outside who could disrupt this mating. And he wanted to know before they tried to enter. He had a barrier in place to prevent any unwanted intrusion. He had erected it the moment he entered her room, allowing only Kagome to pass through.

He looked down at the girl that laid there waiting for him. A girl that was on the verge of becoming a woman. The thought cause a shiver of pleasure ripple through his body and he smiled, quickly removing his clothes as one thought kept running through his mind. "I will be her first- and only."

With clothes removed he leaned down once more, his tongue making quick work of Kagome's sweet secret area. Within a minute she was very wet and moaning loudly. Moving up his tongue trailed a wet line up past her navel to her full creamy breasts. Once there he took the rose bud nipple into his mouth and began to suck. His hands moved up find hers as he licked, nibbled, and sucked the tender bud. Once found he clasped his hands with hers and pushed into her virgin opening, breaking the virginal seal.

Kagome cried out at the intrusion and her hands gripped Anki's, hard. Anki did not mind, his mouth moved up kissing and sucking the soft flesh of her shoulder, up to her neck. All the while he thrust deep into her, rocking into her body. It was there as he was kissing and sucking the tender soft flesh that his bloodline took over and his teeth bit deep into flesh breaking the skin and drawing blood. Just then the tip of his member found her sweet spot causing her to cry out in both unimaginable pleasure and mild pain.

Anki's ears tingled at the delicious sound and another erotic ripple made its way down his spine to flood his member with desire. Licking up the tantalizing blood that pooled at the base of her neck he made his way over to her sweet soft lips, kissing her deeply and passionately. With hands still clasped to her he moved them up over her head pinning them there, all the while continuing in his claiming of her body, heart and soul. He continued until he reached his peak, when he did he let go of her hands and moving up onto his knees wrapped her slender silky legs around his waist. When they were securely in place he moved his hands up her legs, caressing the soft flesh with th tips of his fingers stopping when reached her small abdomen. By now they were glowing lightly with a faint soft white light, and when he released his seeds deep into her body the soft white light flowed from his hands seeping into her belly. Kagome saw none of this, her mind was busy feeling the bliss of the wonderful lovemaking her body had just been through; her mind coated in erotic bliss. The only thing she felt was Anki's warmness, and his seeds shooting deep into her body.

When all was done Anki removed himself form Kagome's tired body and laid down next to her, his head resting on her chest. Lifting his arm up he moved it across her belly, resting it on her opposite side, his fingertips brushing gently the side of her waist. He was asleep within moments, conscious just long enough to feel Kagome's fingers twine with his.

Chapter III

The next morning Anki woke to a warm soft body nestled next to him. At first he was confused but when the sleep cleared some from his mind the memories of last night came back to him and he smiled contently, pulling Kagome closer to him he nuzzled his face into her soft neck. Kagome began to stir then and opened her eyes.

"Morning love," Anki murmured, his hand caressing her soft creamy thigh.

"Anki," Kagome said softly, her tone was sleepy yet Anki could hear her confusion in it and it made him a little concerned. What she asked next did nothing to quell his concern.

"Last night really happened?"

"Do you regret it?" Anki asked sitting up, highly concerned. He did not want to upset her. He knew she wanted it. He could feel it- taste it. So why is she doubting now?

Kagome looked up at him, saw the concern and growing agitation there and smiled, "Not one bit." she said reaching her hand up to caress his cheek and lower lip. Siting up she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, showing him just how much she loved him and needed him. She knew he felt the same, he told her so, and she would tell him.

"I love you so much Anki." she told him when the kiss was regretfully broken. "I don't think I could ever live without you."

"I'm glad." Anki said with a chuckle. And before she could get agitated or take it the wrong way he quickly added, "Because I could never live without you."

With a smile he gently pushed her back down on the mat. Spreading her legs apart he entered her again, claiming her over and over. Deeply and passionately he claimed her, their souls coming closer and closer together each time they made love. When they were done Anki kneeled there still deep within his love's beautiful body, her slender legs wrapped around his slender waist. He gazed down at her glistening body gently running his hands along her still flushed body he smiled. She looked beautiful to him now, and that thought made him smile even more.

"We should dress now." he said his fingertips brushing gently Kagome's cheek and lips. "Before your friends decide to come look for you." he said as he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. Getting up he began to dress, leaving Kagome to do the same. When they were both dressed the left the room. As they walked down the hall, on their way to join Kagome's friends the headman's wife came up to them. The look on her face spoke volumes and she practically glowed, just like Kagome. It made her look even more beautiful to Anki's eyes. More then she already was.

Anki smiled, "I see it worked." he said, his golden eyes twinkling with delight.

"Yes." the wife said a little surprised. "How did you know?"

"I can tell." he told her with a smile.

Kagome looked at him confusion in her sugary brown eyes. Anki smiled and leaning forward kissed her on the neck, his hand wrapping around her waist, gently pulling her close and whispered, "She with child."

Just as he pulled away his hand gently slid across her belly, his fingertips tickling the flesh through the fabric of the silky kimono. The look in his eyes told Kagome that there was more behind the gesture and she gasped, "Does that mean..?" Anki just smiled and continued on his way after bowing to the woman.

"Anki!" Kagome called following after him. Anki just kept walking an smile quirking the corner of his lips. He rounded the corner and sliding the doors he entered the sitting room of the headman; the room where he visited with guests.

"I'm not telling." he called behind him as he entered the room, a smile on his lips.

The others looked up when he entered, Kagome following shortly behind him. "Anki." she said, her voice containing a slight whine. They didn't say or ask anything, the look on their face spoke all.

The headman cleared his throat and all heads turned toward him. "Will you all be staying another night?" he asked when Kagome and Anki sat down.

"No sir, we need to be on out way and have a long journey ahead of us." the monk said. "We are traveling far to the west to the village Niren."

"Oh my. That is a long journey." the headman said. "I will have my wife pack some extra provisions for your travel, as a thank you for all you have done." he said looking at Anki when he said it and bowed. Anki just blushed deeply, returning the bow.

Later that day they found themselves on a road that look to be hardly traveled. Anki's senses roamed the trees and springs, gaining his bearings. He could hear the others talking, asking questions. They wanted to know what the headman meant by what he said to him. Kagome answered the questions the best she could. Bless her heart.

Kagome thought about it for a little then remembered what Anki said to the wife and realized what it could be that the headman was thanking Anki for. She looked at Anki and asked, "What did you do?"

Anki looked up at Kagome and stopped walking, causing the others to stop as well. "I made a little concoction that Laia taught me how to make to help her get with child."

"And it worked." Kagome finished looking Anki in the eyes a question burning in her mind, but the look in Anki's eyes told her not to ask, so she didn't.

"Oh," the monk said nodding his head. "So that's why he was so greatfull."

Anki just nodded his head. They continued walking, Kagome remained silent but no sooner had they gone a few feet she began pestering him to tell her what he had meant. Anki just smiled and continued walking remaining silent. He enjoyed playing with her.

"Ank-" she began. Anki turned in a flash, his movements so quick she found her back to a tree and him kneeling before her. She was too preoccupied to wonder, his forehead was resting on her belly and his hands were moving up her sides and back. Her breathing began to quicken. Leaning her head back she rested her head against the tree, her hands moving down running her fingers through Anki's silky black hair. He had pulled it up into a ponytail, and it looked good on him, but she couldn't twine her fingers through it like she liked to do.

The others stopped walking and watched for a moment. They were happy that Kagome was happy. They knew she was, it's be hard to miss. They also hoped that it would happen. They could see that she thought of only him since they parted company and when he showed up at the next village they knew it had to be fate. They could also tell that he felt the same way that Kagome did because whether he knew it or not they caught him watching her all through dinner. He truly did love Kagome and that made them really happy, and she loved him too.

Smiling they turned and continued walking leaving the two to their business. All except for Inuyasha. With an unknown emotion in his golden eyes he watched the golden eyes boy that had somehow captured Kagome's heart take Kagome by the hand and lead her deep into the forest. He followed them to an abandoned cottage and watched them enter through the sliding door. He tried to follow after, not knowing what he would do when he was there, but not really thinking. However when he tried he found he couldn't, the boy's magic prevented him from doing so. He waited outside, unable to hear but knowing what he would if he could. He knew what they were doing in there and the knowledge caused his insides to churn for a reason he would rather not think about.

"_Jealous brother?"_ a familiar voice asked. Inuyasha looked up and saw his brother standing in front of him.

"Shut up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snarled swiping his claws at his brother. The image before him distorted as his claws passed through. Sesshomaru just smiled and chuckled a little.

"But who are you jealous of brother? Kagome? Or the boy?" Sesshomaru asked as he disappeared. Inuyasha just growled, standing there against the building his arms crossed across his chest, the feeling burning deep within him. He knew his brother was right and that caused the feeling to burn even deeper. He didn't know who the feeling was for or directed at, and that made it even worse.

Anki kneeled there on the moss covered floor with Kagome beneath him. Her arms were splayed out above her and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her body was moving into his with a passion he had grown to love. It made their lovemaking even better. He thrust deeper, moving his hips even faster as he felt his climax approach. His hands moved over and began traveling over her milky white, heated body and moving up he leaned forward. His hands found her and clasped with them as his mouth found her nipple. Her fingers clutched his tightly when he began to suck the tender nipple, a sweet erotic tingle began to spread through her body, moving through it only to settle in her belly. It surpassed the wonderful feeling that had already coated her body and coursed through her veins.

Anki began to kiss and suck the succulent flesh above her breast. He had thought they were small at first but soon found out just how full they really were. He didn't put much of his weight on her as he moved deeper into her. He knew it wouldn't harm the little package growing in there but he didn't want to take the chance. And besides, it would cause her to think a little more, giving him more to play with her with.

When he reached the nook in her neck he paused to breathe in her tantalizing scent. Just as he did he felt his body reach its peak, he could feel Kagome's following right behind. Both their bodies shuddered as they reached completion together, a cry escaping her lips as her climax shook her over exhausted body, her hands clutching tightly to his.

Anki laid there just to Kagome's side, his hands still clutching hers as his head rested on her chest. He could hear her heartbeat as it began to slow and her body began to relax. His had already began to settle. The perks of being a dark Fairie. His body was similar to that of a human's. The only difference being that he aged slower and his body healed quickly. He had powers too that only those of his kind could use or counter. Even the demons of this time and place were no match for his power. They contained no knowledge of how to subdue or counter it; which was a relief for his mind and Tave's.

Anki got got up and began to get dressed. Kagome just sat up and watched him dress.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" she asked as she sat there.

Anki continued to dress. "Tell you what?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"You know what." Kagome said her eyebrows creasing together not buying it.

"No." Anki said simply.

"Why?" Kagome asked. He voice was taking on that whine again. Anki seemed to be the only one to bring that out of her, and she hated it. But by the looks of it he didn't seem to mind and she was thankful for that.

"Because, it is more fun for you not to know." Anki said turning towards her.

"Fun for who?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer but needing to ask anyway.

"Fun for me of course." Anki said with a smile. Kneeling down he kissed her on the lips. "Now get up and get dressed before those friends of you start looking for you." he said getting up. When she was dressed they headed for the door together.

They met Inuyasha outside. He was leaning against the wall with a strange look in his golden eyes. It was a look Anki was familiar with, he remained silent though, not wanting to start any problems. Besides, he was unsure at whom the emotion was directed at. He thought, perhaps the feeling directed at him. But after looking the hanyou in the eyes he was not so sure.

Anki could see Kagome's friends approaching but they were still a little ways away. Just then Anki was overcome by a dreadful feeling that caused his legs to give out on him. He grabbed a hold of Kagome to prevent himself from falling. He could sense his friend nearby and looked for him. He spotted him in a nearby tree. His eyes were clouded and he had a very worried look on his face.

"Anki," Kagome called to him. He didn't answer. He was more concerned with what his friend was seeing. "Anki are you alright?"

Moments later he looked down at Anki and Kagome. "You and Kagome must get out of here!" Tave cried, fear for his best friend's life clutching his heart. "Leave Anki! Leave! Leave before the evil comes!"

Anki didn't need to be told twice. He knew what Tave saw. He grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand and ran. He ran passed the monk. Passed the demon slayer. Passed the two tailed demon cat and the fox demon. He kept on running, his hand holding tight to Kagome's. He even used some of his magic to help induce his speed, causing him to practically fly.

He knew what Tave saw, because, in a way, he saw it too. A great evil was coming and if he or Kagome had stayed- they would have died. The others would be alright. He didn't know how, he just knew. But he had to get Kagome away. He had to get her out of here.

He reached the destination sooner then expected, and just in time too, the evil was coming and fast. Just as he set foot on the wooden well a sharp pain laced across his back. He cried out, pushing Kagome into the well that he knew would send her safely to her own time. He had just enough time before he blackout form the intense pain to seal the magic well. Forever closing it off from any coming or going.

Chapter IV

Anki awoke some time later in a room that was frighteningly similar to a cell. When he look up at the bars that lined the opening in front of him he saw something that sent terror rippling through him. There, decorating the bars were Fairie sutras, wards and seals. There was only one person that knew how to make them. He was the supplier to the hell that he would rather forget about.

When the cell door opened his heart stopped for a minute, but the person that entered through the opening was not the person he feared the most, it was Naraku, the demon that had captured him. Anki nearly sighed in relief, a sound that raised one of Naraku's dark eyebrows.

"I see you recognize the decorations." Naraku said indicating the paper sutras.

Anki's eyes narrowed. "Where did you get them?" he asked his voice low and barely audible. Fear was clutching his throat and making it hard for him to speak. If he was here... if he was here... The thought was too much for him to think about. Something he didn't want to think about. The words that came out of Naraku's mouth, however, cased him to nearly pass out with relief.

"I found them, and I find that they work very well on you. This pleases me greatly." Naraku said with a smile.

"I bet it does." Anki muttered under his breath. Naraku's face fell and Anki knew he had heard him, but he didn't care. Now that the terror was leaving his body, annoyance was beginning to replace it. He knew how Naraku found out what he looked like. It was because of the boy called Kohaku. He and Tave found him half dead with a shard of something in the back of his shoulder. The shard was disrupting the sync one's soul had with the body, and it was disrupting his. So he removed it. When he did a piece of a demon came out as well. It was that demon that made its way back and showed its master what he looked like. The thing that he couldn't understand was the 'why'. Why did he capture him? It couldn't have been because of the boy. Could it'd of?

As Anki thought Naraku walked towards him and reaching out his hand caressed Anki's cheek with his fingertips. This brought Anki back and when he looked the demon in the eyes he noticed they looked black. Anki's breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked. The demon smelled of death. A smell Anki had the misfortune to be closely familiar with.

"Where's my jewel shard, my beautiful strange demon?" Naraku asked, his face mere inches away from Anki's.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Anki said turning his head away. He didn't like the feel of this demon.

Naraku reached his hand back and grabbed a handful of Anki's shiny black hair, pulling his head painfully back, forcing him to look him in the eyes. The look in the demon's eyes was one of great annoyance and anger. He thought he was lying to him.

"I know you had it." Naraku told him his voice, low and emotionless. "I saw you take it from Kohaku, and I want it back." Naraku said, his voice becoming a growl at the last part.

"I don't have it! And I don't know where it is at!" Anki pleaded. He was becoming very afraid of this demon that was starting to remind him of a certain someone.

"We shall see." Naraku said, a malicious smile beginning to rise on his lips as he stepped back. Anki's eyes widened and his whole body began to shake. He knew what was coming, and he dreaded it.

Inuyasha stood there in front of the well, staring down at a pool of blood. He knew it was not Kagome's; it didn't smell like hers, but the boy's. This knowledge caused an unknown emotion to ripple through his body. He tried several times to go through the well and each time nothing happened, only a strange ripple would spread around him and through him. That strange ripple was the boy's magic. He should know he felt it enough. He could also feel and smell Naraku all around. This though caused anger to boil up in him and burn the breath from his body. He had a strange feeling that Naraku had the boy. The other boy, Tave, told them that he was after Anki and Kagome. Why, he didn't know.

The others tried to distract Naraku long enough for Anki and Kagome to get away, but that didn't happen. The moment Anki and Kagome left Naraku was on their heals. When this happened Inuyasha followed after, hoping to get there in time to help the boy protect Kagome. But that didn't happen either. He just hoped that Kagome was safe and that the boy survived whatever Naraku had planned for the boy in time for them to find and save him.

Kagome sat on the hard packed ground, her eyes wide with fright. The last thing she saw was Naraku and then Anki's pain streaked face. She looked around but could not find Anki. Tears began to streak her face when she could not find him and the sobs began. Lifting her hands to her face she sobbed fully. When they were gone she withdrew her hands and looking down at them she saw the red blood. A shriek of terror bubbled up in her throat and she cried,"ANKI!"

her heart wrenching cry carried well out of the shrine the well was housed in. soon after her family came rushing in. They found her wide-eyed in the well- frozen. Kagome's mother, with the help of her father, got her daughter out of the well and into the house. She half-carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom. There she stripped her and got her into a hot bath, hoping that would bring her daughter out of whatever had a tight hold of her. It didn't help, her daughter just continued to sit there a blank stare in her eyes.

After the bath she helped Kagome to her room and into bed. After that she went down stairs and called the family doctor. She was greatly worried about Kagome. She hoped it was just some illness that had a hold of her but she knew better. She had a feeling she knew what was inflicting her daughter and wondered how it happened. It was not Inuyasha's name that Kagome had shrieked, but another.

The doctor came shortly after her calling and when he checked Kagome he just shook his head. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do for her." he said leading Kagome's mother down the stairs. "Kagome isn't physically sick."

Kagome's mother just looked sad and nodded her head. "I had a feeling of that. Do you know what wrong then?"

"I have a guess, like you. " he told her. "Heart sickness, soul ache. What ever you call it there's one thing it always is..." he said looking at Kagome's mother, a sad look on his old face.

"And that is?"

"Incurable."

Anki hung there, suspended by the chains attached to the wall, Naraku standing behind him. His whole body was on fire from all the cuts and gashes that covered the length and breath of his body. His head was feeling a little light from all the blood loss he had over the several hours of torture he endured at Naraku's hands. Several times during that Naraku tried to absorb him into himself, and each time was more horrible- more painful than the last. Soon after he stopped trying and decided to torture him instead, which was a blessing to Anki. He could take torture, but the violent, lethal emotions that flooded him whenever Naraku tried to absorb him he couldn't.

He could feel Naraku just stand there behind him, a smile quirking his lips as his fingertips ran down Anki's marred back. "You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" he purred in Anki's ear as he continued to caress his back. Naraku's voice was as sweet as honey and thick with malicious intent.

"Fuck off asshole." Anki snarled pushing his body back with all his might, knocking Naraku off his feet and onto the floor.

When he got up Naraku's face was contorted with rage and his eyes were dark. With movements as quick as lightening he lashed out at Anki, cutting four deep gashes into his back. Anki screamed out as white hot fire flooded his already throbbing back. The cry was cut short when Anki blacked out from the sudden intense pain, his mind not being able to take anymore.

Naraku waited for Anki to regain consciousness before he started up the torturing. Anki endured it as he had for countless many day- weeks. He lost count after the fifth day. The days were beginning to blur together as the torturing continued. All he knew was pain. Pain and Naraku's touch.

As Anki laid there on his stomach on the cold hard packed dirt floor he could faintly hear the sound of commotion outside and down the corridor. It slowly brought him out of the foggy partial unconsciousness that enveloped his mind. He heard Naraku growl and felt him get up from his spot by his side. He heard him walk out of the cell and th cell door close and lock behind him. Anki was about to return to that blissful state of half-unconsciousness when he felt an achingly familiar presence enter the room. Just then the cuffs released from his raw, bleeding wrists and fall noiselessly to the ground. He was then picked up into a pair of strong arms and before unconsciousness took him he looked into Tave's face, a smile coming slowly to his lips. He saw saved, again, by Tave.

As he laid there in the blissful darkness a voice began calling to him. He didn't know this voice. It was female, and he wished she would stop calling to him. The call was urgent, almost demanding and very hard to resist. Soon he found himself waking once again. When he opened his eyes he was looking into Tave's face. Tave was looking at him with a strange look on his face.

"What?" Anki asked, unable to help himself.

"You're glowing." Tave told him setting him on his feet. He still held on to him until he was steady.

"What?" Anki said still a little groggy. When he looked down he noticed that Tave was right. A strange soft light was indeed there. It was centered around his chest, pulsing faintly. Just then the sound of fighting came to him from ahead, looking up at Tave he gave him a questioning look.

"It's Inuyasha and the others." he told Anki looking ahead. "Their fighting Naraku."

Anki didn't know why but he was compelled to go through the doors that appeared before him. Tave was right behind him when he stepped through. The bright light that hit him was blinding at first, but soon his eyes adjusted and he looked ahead he saw the demon Naraku. He had changed but still had some human features. Inuyasha, the demon slayer and the monk were there fighting him. There were others there as well. A beautiful inu-youkai with long silver white hair that showed a strong resemblance to Inuyasha, three wolf demons and their companion wolves and a couple others; some humans and some demons.

Just then the warm bright light that had begun to glow from within him began to grow brighter, enveloping him in its warm bright light, like it was calling to something. Everything soon faded out then and all he saw was the bright white light. Then he saw small lights flow into him and the more the lights flowed into him the brighter the light that enveloped him grew. The lights were purple in colour and soon the light grew brighter and brighter until it exploded outward.

The light knocked everyone off of their feet, sending them flying backward. Anki slowly floated back to the ground after having been lifted off it. His skin was a glowing white and you could see flowing sheer wings that protruded from his back. The wings were slender and flowed down their resemblance more of a dragonfly's then a butterfly's, and they shimmered in the fading light of the sun; his eyes all gold in colour as he took everything in.

The demon Naraku was the first to gain his feet and when he looked at Anki his eyes narrowed and he growled. "Give them back!" The boy had somehow taken his jewel shards. He advanced then and soon had the boy by the throat dangling him up in the air. The others there tried to get the boy away from him but he easily fended them off, the boy limp in his hand, unmoving.

Anki slowly began to raise his hand, his movements not his own, when it was high enough he reached out his hand and touched Naraku's arm. The touch, at first, did nothing but soon Naraku's flesh began to sizzle and burn. Naraku quickly let go of the boy. Anki dropped solidly to the ground and watched with rapt fascination as Naraku slowly began to burn, then catch fire. The others there watched, not knowing how it happened but unable to look away, as their enemy burned in the white and purple flames. They watched until there was nothing left and still they stared, unbelieving. Only Sesshomaru turned and walked away, the only eyes that saw him leave were the boy's, Anki's, and they were slowly returning to their original state.

When Anki looked back to the group he noticed that the hanyou was by his side holding out his hand to help him up. Anki reached out his hand and took the offered one. When their hands touched he felt a slight tingling. His eyes unfocused for a moment but when he felt a slight tug of Inuyasha's hand he came back to himself.

When he was on his feet Inuyasha reluctantly let go of Anki's hand. Tave was there by the boy's side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We must go." he said quietly to Anki as he led him away. Anki turned back only once, looking Inuyasha in the eyes, a sad look in them. The boy was soon gone and Inuyasha stood there feeling sad and alone, two feelings he really hated.

"_See Inuyasha."_ Sesshomaru's voice sounded in his head as his image began to appear before him. _"No one wants to be with you."_ Sesshomaru smirked then appeared behind him and whispered in a furry white ear. _"No one loves you."_

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled swiping angrily at the air. The voice just chuckled and disappeared.

Both Sango and Miroku looked towards Inuyasha a worried look on their faces. "Inuyasha," Sango asked a little concerned for the hanyou. "Are you alright?" He hadn't been the same since Kagome and Anki got together. Inuyasha just growled and bounded off. Sango was prepared to go after him but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go Sango." Miroku said watching the hanyou disappear in the distance. "Just let him be." He hoped he was doing the right thing.

Chapter V

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much time cannot erase_

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you scream i'd fight away all your fears_

_and I've held your hand through all these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Kagome laid there in bed, her arms hugging her favorite pillow, tears flowed from her sore red eyes as she thought of Anki and how she lost him. She had known him for only a handful of weeks but she loved him terribly and missed him so much. Memories of all that had happened between her and Anki began to flood her mind.

_You use to captivate me _

_by your resonating light_

Kagome sat up and looked at the mirror that rested across from her bed on her desk. She could remember the first time she met Anki and how much of an impression he had on her. She now knew why he did what he did, and the thought made her stomach clench. Her CD player was still playing as she stared at the mirror not seeing her reflection but a ghost.

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

"_Kagome." _

Kagome's head shot toward the door at the sound of Anki's voice and her heart skipped a beat, tears streaming down her already wet cheek.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much time cannot erase_

"Kagome." her mother called from down stairs. Kagome's eyes scrunched and tears flooded from them as she collapsed to the bed. He was gone. His bright shinny presence. The sound of his voice that made her lose herself to it and want to hear more of it. And the feel of his hands as he laid with her during the night. All gone.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you scream i'd fight away all your fears_

_and I've held your hand through all these years_

_But you still have all of me_

She got up and went to her window, new tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to keep on going without him.

"Anki." she moaned and her chest began to clench and new sobs began.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_but though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Her legs gave out then and she crumpled to the ground and she cried out, all her sorrow, all her heartache, releasing in that one long cry. Opening the window she got up and went out onto her balcony, her face wet from her tears. Stepping up onto the railing she stood there looking out into the cool night as the cool wind blew through her hair and tried to dry her tears. She could feel his presence, and it made her ache even more.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you scream i'd fight away all your fears_

_and I've held your hand through all these years_

Gone. All gone. Her tears clouded her vision, and she readied herself for what she knew she must do.

"_Kagome." _

It was Anki again, calling her.

"Kagome." this time it sounded behind her, and real.

Kagome's eyes widened and she slowly turned around. It was Anki. A little worse for wear, but here. Anki held out his hand, his golden eyes bright and pleading. Kagome reached for the offered hand and took it falling into her love's arms, and cried tears of happiness.

_But you still have all of me_

Anki held onto Kagome as she cried tears of happiness. He knew that what they were, he could feel her elation radiating off her in waves. When she was done he lifted her head up by the chin and kissed her soundly on the lips. Kagome's breath caught when Anki's hand moved lower, stopping at her stomach and resting there. It was then that she remembered the question he had been refusing to answer since she began asking.

"Anki, am I?" she asked once more, looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know, are you?" he asked, his golden eyes shining bright with mischief.

"Ohhh." Kagome got up and punched him in the shoulder. "I hate it when you do that! Why don't you tell me?"

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Anki asked with a smile, getting up he grabbed her from behind. Nuzzling his face into her neck he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "You'll find out soon enough." he purred caressing her stomach.

Kagome's breathing began to quicken and she turned around in his arms, her lips finding his as her arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss was deep, intense and full of passion. And it got Anki's attention to her need. With a smile he led her to the bed and laid her down on it, kissing and touching every exposed inch of her body, and some places that weren't.

He quickly got her undressed and gazed down at her as she laid there on the bed with her legs dangling over the side, breathing heavily. With a smile he undressed and walked up the rest of the way to her, his hands running up her soft legs, his member slowly entering her ready body as he moved. Kagome's eyes closed when she felt him enter her and her hands clenched. She remembered the first time they made love and the promise he made to her, and she remembered each time after and realized that he kept it. Each time he made love to her she felt only passion, pleasure, ecstasy, and no pain.

"Anki." Kagome moaned as she felt him thrust deep into her, her body flowing into his with each thrust.

"Yes Kagome?" Anki asked his hand running through her damp hair. Her body was already burning with passion.

"Don't ever leave me again." she said as she climaxed, her body shuddering with the release of her passion.

Anki soon followed and as he laid there next to her he whispered into her ear, "I promise." Getting up onto the bed he pulled her close to him and soon fell asleep content in the knowledge that she was beside him and safe.

Later that morning Kagome woke to Anki's arm wrapped protectively around her. He was still sound asleep. When she pulled the covers down to their waists her breath caught in her throat. There, scattered across Anki's pale flesh were scars of every shape and size. Most were fresh, but she could see the faint outline of very old ones. Kagome's fingers brushed tentatively over the soft flesh of his back as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh Anki, who did this to you?" she whispered as her hand continued down the soft naked flesh. She stopped at the small of his back resting it there.

"Which ones?" Anki asked still half asleep. Looking up he saw the look in Kagome's eyes and he came more to himself. "Naraku." He told her rolling over onto his back, gazing up at her, his hand found hers. "But don't worry," he said with a smile. "I'm alright."

"But why?" Kagome asked taking the hint that was in his eyes. She knew some questions he would never answer and would on anger him. She was sitting up in the bed with her legs folded to the side of her, her hand still holding his.

"Apparently he thought I had something that belonged to him." Anki told her lying there, watching her. He loved watching the change in her facial expression.

"What would that be?" she asked, still confused. "The only thing he cared about were the jewel shards."

"Hmph." Anki just shrugged, then sat up his arms wrapping around her waist. "I doesn't matter now. He's dead and is never coming back. That's all that does." he told her pulling her close. Closing his eyes he breathes in her scent.

"Who killed him?" she asked. She was surprised and elated at the same time. It means Sango and Miroku would soon marry and start a family of their own. Inuyasha was probably still looking for Kikyo.

"I did." he breathed into her neck, his hands moving lower between her legs.

Kagome's body was beginning to respond when suddenly her mother's voice called from downstairs and she heard Anki growl in annoyance, his hand stopping its movements.

"Kagome, Anki, breakfast is ready." Kagome's mother called.

Anki allowed Kagome to get up but only after giving her a playful bite. Kagome just chuckled and began to get dressed. Anki just laid there on the bed, watching her as she dressed, a smile playing on his lips. When she was done she glanced over at him.

"Aren't you going to dress?" Kagome asked deciding to stay where she was. She knew if she gave into temptation all her hard work of dressing would be quickly undone by Anki's hands. She could see this in his eyes.

"I will." he said with a smile and quickly got dressed.

When he was done he and Kagome went downstairs to eat. After breakfast Kagome decided to go to school. Now that she had Anki back she felt well enough to go. When Kagome was gone Anki sat down with her mother. He and Tave had already talked this through and decided it was the best course of action. The mother seemed to think so as well. She just nodded her head as he talked, remaining silent until he was done.

"So, when do you plan to do this?" she asked when he was done, her face calm and neutral.

"Tonight, when she comes home from school." Anki told her, his heart finally beginning to slow. He had been so nervous talking to Kagome's mother. Afraid that she wouldn't understand. Afraid that his apparent youth would cause her to doubt. Even though he was older then Kagome's grandfather. His grandfather even. But she just sat there, calm, and even agreeing to his words. He was elated, and when he got up he was his old self again.

When Kagome got home from school Anki , her mother and her grandfather were in the sitting room waiting for her. Sota was at a friend's house and would be home later. When Kagome came in Anki had an unusual look on his face which cause her a moments concern, but when he walked up to her, took her hand and kneeled down on one knee she nearly passed out. He was asking her to marry him!

before he could even utter a word she shrieked the word 'YES!' Anki's eyes widened and a smile quirked at his lips. "Really?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes!" Kagome said excitedly. Happiness bubbled up in her so much she wanted to explode.

"Yes to what?" he asked her his head cocking to one side. He was playing with her and enjoying every minute of it.

"Ohh Anki." she said pushing him down to the floor. Forgetting that he had a hold of her hand she went with him.

"Anki you are so mean." she said sitting on the floor next to him.

"He's a good match for you though Kagome." Kagome's mother said from her spot in the sitting room. "And he loves you so much."

"I know mother. I love him too." Kagome said then turned her attention back to Anki and glared. "But he can be so mean."

Kagome's mother and grandfather just laughed at that, Anki just grinned. They set the date for early spring; which was only a couple weeks away. Kagome was excited and looked forward to the wedding. The only thing that saddened her was that her friends from the past could not be there. One day when Anki was busy with her mother and grandfather Kagome went out with her friends and got a pregnancy test kit. When she got home she took it to the bathing room. While she was in there her friends waited outside, holding their breaths. She followed the instruction and waited.

A shriek from inside the bathing room told her friends what the result was and came rushing into the room to find an elated Kagome.

"You think that might be why Anki asked for an early wedding?" one of her friends ask as she sat down on the edge of the tub.

"It's either that or he could not keep his hands off our Kagome." the other said with a snicker. Kagome just blushed deeply and thought "More likely the former then the later." She kept that thought to herself. Her friends were as overjoyed with the news as much as she was and when Kagome's mother, grandfather and fiance` came home they blurted out the news. Anki just smiled and looked at Kagome with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You cheated." he said with a smile. Kagome just blushed and looked away. Anki chuckled and coming up behind her wrapped his arms around her waist. "So," he purred in her ear. "What do you think it is?" he asked caressing her still flat stomach.

"I don't know." Kagome said placing her hand on top of his. "But you do, don't you?" she said.

"Yes." Anki said nuzzling his face into her neck, then raising his head he licked her ear.

Kagome shivered at the sudden display of sensual affection. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" she asked quietly, her breathing coming more quickly.

"What do you want it to be?" he asked sitting her down in his lap as he sat down in a chair.

"A boy." she told him leaning back against him.

"Then I guess you are going to be happy." Anki whispered with a smile.

That was the only thing he told her, but that was enough. Weeks later Kagome and Anki got married. The ceremony was small but pleasant. All of Kagome's friends were there. Kagome's grandfather gave her away and Tave was Anki's best man. After the ceremony Kagome's mother gave her two sets of keys; one was to a new car that sat in the parking lot and the other was to their new house. Kagome was so happy tears of joy came flowing from her eyes. Her mother just hugged her tight.

"Enjoy your new life my beautiful daughter." she said, tears of happiness spilling from her eyes.

"I will mother." Kagome whispered back.

Epilogue

About a year later Kagome and Anki were walking down the street heading for the market, their son in Anki's arms. He was four months old now. He had beautiful ebony black hair and his eyes were a mix of both parents, a deep dark golden brown. His skin was a soft milky white that was more Anki's then Kagome's.

As they walked down the street Kagome looked across the street and saw something that caused her breath to catch in her throat. There, walking with three children and carrying one, was Sango and Miroku. Kagome neatly cried out.

"Sango." she called waving her hand madly.

The girl look, confused at first then a smile came to her lips and breathed, "Kagome."

"Whose that?" Miroku, her husband, asked.

She just looked at him the smile still on her lips. "Remember." she said looking him in the eyes. Miroku looked into her beautiful eyes and the memories came flooding back, and he too smiled.

"I remember now." he said looking back to Kagome who was crossing the street with her new husband, Anki. "Tave."

"Yes." was all Sango said and greeted Kagome with enthusiasm. She introduced her brood to Kagome and Kagome in turn introduce her son to them. Anki and Miroku just stood on the side lines as the girls talked, catching up on all the other missed. Sango told her that they appeared her shortly after Anki and Tave left. She said that at first she didn't remember anything except for Miroku, but when she heard Kagome calling to her the memories came flooding back.

Kagome got silent all of a sudden and Sango knew she was going to ask a hard question. "What about Kohaku? And Inuyasha?"

"I don't know." Sango said a little sadly. "I'm sure there here," she said with a smile, then added, "We just have to find them."

"You're right." Kagome said smiling. "We'll find them. Some day."

"Some day."


End file.
